Surrounded by Darkness
by youkaiprincess
Summary: I have created a shell to protect myself. But it is now so thick and intricate that I can't even see what it is meant to protect in the first place. Who am I? What am I?
1. Ch1 Dusk:Prelude to the Night

Geminus has changed from its originally intended Humor to Angst. The story has taken a path that I had not intended when the idea for the story hit me, however, as the words escaped so easily from my fingers, I have no complaints. Although, I do completely blame this turn of events on my mother...even though she has no idea that I'm doing this and couldn't care less...  
  
Standard disclaimer: If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT, *clears throat* DO YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY BE DOING THIS FOR FREE???!!!! I DON'T THINK SO, PEOPLE!! What is that? You think I would? HA! That's hilarious!!!  
  
Geminus  
  
by: youkaiprincess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dusk: Prelude to the Night  
  
People say I'm beautiful. Together with my sister, supposedly one of the most beautiful females on Earth. People say my life is perfect. I have surpassed my mother's intellect (or so my grandfather says), I have a beauty that is envied, I have enough money to feed most of the starving people in the world and still be rich. My life must be the epitome of happiness, just as I am of perfection in their eyes. I wonder what everyone would think if they could see into me, the tight, black knot that resides inside my chest, eating away at my entrails and killing me from the inside out. The knot caused by fear and the great anger characteristic of my kind.  
  
I am painfully afraid of failure. I cannot fail. I must not fail. I cannot bear to let down my father. My mother. All the expectations the world has dumped on me must be met. I must not fail. I cannot fail. For what will happen if I do? I will be left with nothing. I will be nothing. I am nothing but what others expect from me. What do I expect from myself? Not to fail. Not to let down anyone, no more, no less. Ha, my goal in life has become to please everyone. I say "stay true to oneself". What a hypocrite I am... for, how can I stay true to myself, if there is not a myself? I am nothing. Nothing but a compilation of what people think me to be, of what they expect me to be.  
Looking at me, you would never guess that my life is less than perfect. Never know about the anger that boils deep within my soul. Anger towards everyone who thinks they know me but in reality doesn't understand at all. Towards my mother, for, although I was borne from her womb, she is one of these clueless people. But, most of all, towards myself, for not letting my true self come out, whatever it may be. The least I could do, would be to show my anger and despair, yet I don't.  
I can't blame everyone. I can't blame Trunks, my dear brother. Although he loves to tease Bra and me, and is overly protective of us, I love him with all my heart. I have the suspicion that he's not as ignorant about my condition as I'd like to think. I think he sometimes catches glimpses of the fact that I am not what I appear to be. My sister cannot be blamed. She, being my twin, has a slight understanding of the darkness that battles within my soul. But I am like a fog to her; she is aware that something is there, yet she can't quite see it. Sometimes she manages to reach out and touch it, and, although it never lasts long, is able to give me some comfort. She understands my wishes and continues my charade, acting like I am the happy, fun-loving girl everyone believes me to be. The girl I only am, sometimes, with her or Trunks. Thanks to Bra, few people have been able to see through my façade.  
Mother, on the other hand, has seldom seen any hints to the reality I live in, and when she does, she almost always refuses to acknowledge them. She knows I can harbor great anger, and she thinks she understands, but, in all reality, she has no idea. How could she, when she does not listen? During our last fight, I pointed this fact out to her... and she couldn't answer. The only times she bothers to listen in when I come home from school crying. That has happened only twice. Both times, I was unimaginably depressed, and problems with my friends had sent me over the border. She thinks she ahs seen me at my angriest, in the darkest depths of despair. She's seen nothing. With my power, if I ever let my darkest emotions completely loose, the planet would be in danger. I can NEVER lose control, for if I do, I will lose everything I love, even if I do despise it at the same time.  
I think Dad understands. He looks at me differently than how he looks at my siblings. He knows Bra is her mother's daughter, while I am my father's. Trunks has proven to be strong in every aspect, and Dad is not worried about him. Yet, when he looks at me, he seems to see through the barriers I've erected to shut everyone away from the real me. He has been there himself, he should know. My father has suffered greatly during his life, and our situations have been completely opposite. While I have been surrounded by light, yet harbor emotions as dark as my obsidian hair, the Saiyan no Ouji grew up with a cursed evil all around him. The shadows he absorbed from his surroundings continually battled with a light, though. A light that was not soft and caring like the one around me, but the sharp and cool light of his pride and the memory of what it had been. He managed to find the comfort he needed to make the brightness win in Mom, though. But Daddy has never been one to talk, and even though he gives me a feeling of safety, I know I have to deal with this, like he did. He had help, though. Who will save me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this story started with the objective of being humorous, and now I have strayed far from that path, exploring Katana's mind. Oh, well, it's my story. I don't like how the prologue looks now, ff.net messed it up... or maybe I did, I dunno. I'm barely figuring out how this works, so I have an excuse. Hopefully, this one will actually look how I wrote it. I'll go back and fix the last chapter, anyways... Oh yeah, and I have decided I'll put this at the end of all my chapters (or at least try to... -_-; ) :  
  
Author's pick: *super chirpy voice* This week...an author from ff.net:  
Anyone who likes Cardcaptor Sakura should read any of syaoransbear's  
stories. She may not have too many, but they're of good quality, quite  
entertaining. So go see her quick-like bunny (a saying I have gotten  
from her @_@ )!!! It's good stuff!!! *announcer's voice* On the next chapter of Geminus... Bra's relationship with her sister is explored, as is how she and the rest of the family deal with Katana's internal struggles. 


	2. Ch2 Lightning Comes Before the Thunder

Ooh, each chapter has gotten progressively longer! At this rate, I might soon come out with a decent-sized one! Yay! I have a deep respect for all those authors who manage to come out with something witty for their disclaimer every chapter. I apparently suck at it, imagine... two chapters in and I can't think of anything non-cliché to write. Well, it seems I am not perfect. I have found something I cannot do. I'm sure a bunch of people at school would love to know that, but... they won't have the pleasure... because no one knows my real identity, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Okay then, moving on: Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not sure minors can own anything anyways.  
  
Geminus  
  
by: youkaiprincess  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lightning Comes Before the Thunder  
  
She's up there again. I can feel her. Hell, anyone who can barely even feel any ki can sense her right now. Even normal people can realize that there is something very unnatural about a thunderstorm that goes on for hours on end covering a whole continent. Although this has been happening more and more often lately. Meteorologists are completely baffled by it; but of course it doesn't make sense, at least not from their point of view, after all, the true reason behind it can't be seen by their tunnel vision. The storm is not caused by Mother Nature, but rather is the result of my sister's energy being unleashed upon the unsuspecting outer layers of Earth's atmosphere.  
  
As I walk into the living room, I find my brother sitting next to Mom, listening absentmindedly to her complaints about thunderstorms that don't let her go into her lab and make her get behind on her projects. He's actually worrying about Katana and paying attention to the slight fluctuations in her energy, though. I cross the room unnoticed until I come to a stop next to my father. I look out the window, too. My sister really is amazing.  
  
"It's beautiful," I breathe.  
  
That gets me a look from Dad.  
  
"What was it this time?" he responds in a controlled and somewhat tired voice.  
  
"Another fight with Mom," is my simple answer.  
  
His frown deepens as he turns to look at the only person in the room that has no idea of what is causing this storm. "Come, princess."  
  
I follow my father into a guestroom on the other side of the house.  
  
"The last one was more than eight hours long," he says, staring at, or more like through, the ceiling. "It didn't stop until she was completely exhausted. As much as I hate to admit it, if Kakarott hadn't moved that fast..."  
  
"Katana would have plunged to her death..." I finish for him, tears welling in my eyes.  
  
I throw myself into my father, moisture running freely down my cheeks.  
  
"It hurts, Daddy... She's in so much pain most of the time now..." I sob into his chest.  
  
I feel the protection and comfort of my daddy's arms around me just as they have done countless times before, when Katana and I cried. Not that he's let anyone else, including Mom and Trunks, know about it. Most people, especially outside our family, would find the idea of the Saiyan no Ouji being a source of comfort ridiculous, but we have always known that Dad adores us, his two princesses. Sometimes I wonder if sis remembers that...  
  
"No one in this family can help her," he says, so low, that if I hadn't had the enhanced hearing my saiyan blood gifted me with, I wouldn't have heard, "and when the person that can comes, she must be willing to accept that help."  
  
I sniff, and, wiping the tears from my face (I know how much Dad hates to see me cry), look up at him. She will overcome this. She has the blood of hundreds of generations of Saiyan royalty running through her veins, just as I do. The look on my face must have communicated my thoughts to Dad, because he gives a half-smile and nods.  
  
Suddenly, my stomach grumbles quite loudly. That's right, heh; I haven't eaten anything since the storm started about nine hours ago.  
  
"Very anti-climactic," my progenitor comments.  
  
"Not my fault I was cursed with this overactive saiyan appetite," I retort after giving him a mock glare.  
  
He shrugs with a smirk and heads toward the door. Whatever. I follow him as he makes his way through he house and back into the living room, where Mom has fallen calmly asleep next to Trunks.  
  
She thinks Katana is sulking in our room. After their argument, which obviously hurt my dear twin more than she cares to admit, Katana literally flew to our room, slamming the door in the process. Good thing that she had the presence of mind to not do it with her normal strength. Hnn... she's been isolating herself in our room so much lately that she's even developed a technique to slam the door without decimating it... Then again, she is the only person I know, including the two males in our household, that will come up with a new technique at least every month; after experimenting for up to days on end. She's a weird one, even I have to accept th...  
  
AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I felt a pang...now it's just a slight undercurrent of pain, but... I know what it means.  
  
"She's depleting her energy reserves, FAST."  
  
My brother and father seem equally surprised to hear this. Trunks is the first to speak.  
  
"But... she... how... she's expelling her ki at the same constant rate...It can't... she doesn't... her ki doesn't feel any weaker." Very eloquently put dear brother of mine.  
  
"I know! The baka is being stubborn!"  
  
"She's going to kill herself!" Dad adds with an angry growl. "TRUNKS!"  
  
No need to snap at him. He's already next to Dad.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I'm going, too!"  
  
Their only answer is the bright ness of their ki as they fly off. I silently curse as I write a note telling Mom that we went for pizza.  
  
Dammit! Now I have to follow them. They were going pretty fast, I doubt I can catch up with them until they either slow down or stop altogether.  
  
After a couple of minutes' flight, I sense the ki signature of my sister suddenly drop to dangerously low levels at the same time I feel her faint. I'm still a minute or two away from her. I can only hope that Dad and Trunks get there in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*announcer's voice* On the next chapter of Geminus:  
In Katana's unconscious state, she has flashbacks of a past where  
she happy. But meanwhile, will Vegeta and Trunks get to her in  
time to save her from imminent death due to her weakened state?  
All of this, next chapter on Geminus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eeeks! I just remembered! I forgot to say that this story follows the original storyline (except for the obvious difference that Katana, my creation, exists), up to the last episode of DBZ, that is. Even though this is supposed to happen a couple of years after the end of Dragon Ball Z (Bra and Katana are supposed to be 15-16), it may end up expanding into GT's timeline. I decided not to mess with GT's story because: 1) it would make it too complicated and would get in the way of my story (plus Katana's simple existence would mess w/pretty much everything in that storyline) and 2) I don't really like GT that much. Appart from the fact that the beginning is, in a very un-tvdragonball manner (and too much like many of the movies for my taste), incredibly slow, I just hated the ending. Why did they have to go and make Goku be absorbed by Shen-Long? (sorry to anyone who didn't know that already) And the story in itself wasn't that good, either, except for the baby saga. (I liked the animation, though) Soooo, I decided to go with Akira Toriyama's child...(he barely even supervised GT, which explains the lack of DB quality, if you ask me) PS There's a thunderstorm raging outside at the moment. I love lightning. Guess where I got my inspiration for the chapter?  
  
_ -- _ -- _ -- _  
  
Author's pick: *super chirpy voice* This week... manga artist of the week  
The Oscar goes to Yu Watase, for her incredible work in  
Fushigi Yugi, Ayashi no Ceres, and Alice 19th. The last of  
which is her newest finished work. Most excellent, all of  
them. Well, Fushigi Yugi is a tad long (and sappy), and in  
Ayashi no Ceres the heroine doesn't end up with the one I  
wanted her to, but Alice 19th is one of my favorite manga at  
the moment. 


End file.
